


【柱扉斑】得偿所愿

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour





	1. 第一章：婚礼

当千手扉间握住宇智波斑的那一瞬间，他的手在不断轻微颤抖。  
  
常年佩戴手套的手没有一枚老茧，握在手里感觉冰冰凉凉，滑溜溜软绵绵。  
  
然后这只手就从他手里滑出去了。  
  
“你握的太用力了。”他听到斑抱怨。  
  
“哦，哦，抱歉。”平日里巧舌如簧的千手扉间此刻却如同舌头打了结一般，磕磕绊绊说不出话来。他太紧张了。不过这也不怪他，试问，当你的联姻对象是传说中的忍界修罗宇智波斑时，谁会不紧张呢？  
  
试图通过东张西望转移注意力的千手扉间在无意中扫到自己坐在宾位上一脸兴奋的兄长时，收回前言。  
  
其实还是有一个的。  
  
婚礼的过程极其顺利，毕竟忍者之神和忍界修罗同时坐镇，谅也无人敢作乱。所以在完成了一天的繁杂仪式之后，千手扉间终于到“家”了，他和宇智波斑位于火影楼旁边的新“家”。  
  
一进家门，千手扉间就迫不及待的脱掉身上沉重冗余的礼服，甩给他正“自告奋勇”为宇智波斑解绳结的大哥，并留下一句：“下次再有这种麻烦事你自己用木遁分身，别折腾我。”  
  
不等千手柱间做出反应，斑白了扉间一眼，先开口了，“今天来的有日向一族，我们宇智波也有不少人到场，用木遁分身要是被发现，你打算怎么收场。”  
  
这点小关节千手扉间当然能想到，他就是气不过，于是还在气头上的扉间打算抛弃逻辑，先怼了再说：“那么大的黑眼珠也能翻白眼真是难为你了。”  
  
“你••••••”  
  
“好了好了。”眼看两人间的火药味越来越浓，柱间连忙出来当和事佬，“我保证不会有下一次了。扉间你今天也累了，先去休息吧。”柱间挡在扉间与斑之间，把斑遮了个严严实实。  
  
心知再说下，自家有了媳妇就忘了兄弟的大哥绝对会拉偏架，扉间冷哼一声回了自己的房间。  
  
夜深人静时分，洗漱后的扉间躺在床榻上，游离感猝然而生。每当他闭上眼睛，白天的一幕幕场景便不断在他眼前浮现。各族出席的代表依次向扉间与斑献礼祝福，喜帖上的“寿”字晃眼而又讽刺。宇智波斑一如既往的冷着脸，浑身散发着生人勿进的气息，好像不是在结婚而是在受刑。柱间与斑截然相反，开心的不行，根本不愿意乖乖坐在宾位上，里里外外忙前忙后，不知道的还以为是他结婚••••••嗯，这么说也没错。  
  
三个月前，从实验室回到家的千手扉间看见了一向下班之后就消失的无影无踪的千手柱间。“扉间，回来了！坐！”千手柱间满脸堆笑的对扉间招收，示意扉间坐到他身边。千手扉间一阵恶寒，根据他以往的经验来看，一旦千手柱间摆出这种表情就代表自己有麻烦了。上一次千手柱间这样对他笑还是他欠了赌场一大笔钱还不上的时候，求扉间救命。  
  
“不了。”千手扉间果断拒绝了柱间的“好意”，“你说吧，我站在这里听就行。”  
  
千手柱间理了理衣襟好整以暇的说：“我和斑发现，自从我成为火影之后，大多数家族都开始有意无意的排挤宇智波以及几个和宇智波交好的家族。”  
  
“这说明他们认清了宇智波邪恶的本质，不是挺好。”只要谈到宇智波，千手扉间就没好气。  
  
“扉间，宇智波现在是我们的盟友，你要改改你对他们的态度。”千手柱间不复刚才的嬉皮笑脸，转而严肃起来。冰冻三尺非一日之寒，他明白扉间对宇智波的态度是日积月累绝非一刻能改变，但现在不是说这个的时候，“我和斑商议之后觉得这样下去不是办法。木叶是我和斑建立的，是我们理想的基石，决不能被当成趋利避害的小族们勾心斗角攥取利益的场所。”  
  
“要我帮你们出主意？”  
  
“不是，事实上我和斑已经有办法了。”  
  
“什么办法？”  
  
“联姻。”千手柱间说：“斑提议让桃华和他联姻。”  
  
千手扉间想都没想就反对，“不行！把桃华嫁到宇智波，嫁给宇智波斑对千手来说太被动了， 我不同意。千手待嫁年纪的女孩儿那么多宇智波斑偏偏要挑桃华，我看他就是火影竞选输给你之后找个理由削弱千手家而已。”  
  
“我当时也拒绝了斑。”千手柱间忽略了千手扉间对斑的指控，继续往下说，不然这个话题今天就说不完了。“我对斑说桃华从小和我们兄弟一起长大，和我的得力助手，我也一直拿她当妹妹看待。虽然斑和她肯定不会有实质性的关系，但牺牲她的幸福实在令我于心不忍。我想让斑重新挑人选，但斑告诉我联姻的双方必须是在两族内有一定地位的，这样才能体现双方的诚意与决心，达到威慑那些蠢蠢欲动的小族的效果。”  
  
“一定要千手嫁过去？宇智波的嫁过来不行？”  
  
“宇智波暂时没有地位较高的未婚女性。如果挑选普通女孩，威慑力不够。”  
  
“所以你们虽然想出了办法却找不到何事的人选。”  
  
“其实我和斑找到了一个适合的人选，就是不知道那人愿不愿意。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
千手柱间讪笑着回答：“我这不是在和他商议。”  
  
千手扉间被这句前言不搭后语的话说得一愣，继而他明白了柱间的意思，吼道：“你要我和宇智波斑联谊？不说我和宇智波斑都是男人，刚刚的桃华你还说舍不得牺牲她的幸福，我的幸福你就能牺牲？你可真是我的亲大哥！”  
  
“不会牺牲你的幸福的，联姻只是做做样子，婚后扉间你看上了那家的女孩，斑也可以当没看见。等木叶完全稳定下来，我们可以对外宣布这场婚姻仅仅是政治作秀，对你来说没有损失的。”柱间补充，“斑说如果你答应，可以开放一部分写轮眼的资料给你研究。”  
  
“••••••”千手扉间抱臂思索，毫无疑问宇智波斑开出的条件打动他了，“可以，不过我为的是得之不易的和平。”  
  
就这样，斑和扉间的婚期被提上日程。  
  
而柱间和斑之间的关系，则是在修新房时被扉间看出了端倪。  
  
斑的打算是在火影楼重修一座新院子，解决婚后到底是住到宇智波还是千手的问题。斑做决定时没有和扉间商量，扉间也懒得参与进去。但当扉间发现新家还留了柱间的屋子时，扉间觉得不对味儿了。终于经过扉间的细心观察，他在新房竣工之前成功抓包了正在卿卿我我的柱斑二人。  
  
很久之前扉间就认为他大哥和斑的关系不简单，但他没想到这两人的关系居然已经从理念的相互包容深入到肉体的相互包容了。  
  
扉间深感自己被骗了，什么联姻，什么和平，就两人就是想进一步发展又担心族内不同意这才设计了一个圈套，把他推出来当挡箭牌而已。  
  
婚后的生活除了住宿地从千手宅换到了实验室，并无其他变化。那两个人折腾起来可不管他，与其躺在新房里睡眠不足，他还不如抱着他的实验仪器过一夜，反正以前他也是这么做的。作为联姻条件换取的写轮眼资料他还一直没找到机会研究，正好现在泡在实验室里好好研究个遍。  
  
不过扉间的清净日子没过几天，他就被斑在实验室门口堵了个正着。  
  
“你不能留宿实验室，你必须住回去。”斑开门见山的表述来意，语气强硬宛如命令。  
  
“住回去听你们的墙角？”扉间气极反笑。要他做戏联姻，他已经答应了，现在还要他住到那个和他半点关系的新家里，简直没完没了。他一开始就不该贪图宇智波那些资料答应条件。所谓天作孽犹可恕，自作孽不可活大概说的就是他现在的处境了。要是上天再给他一次重新选择的机会，他一定会一个飞雷神放翻三个月的自己。  
  
“柱间应该告知过你这场联姻的目的是什么，我就不重复了。你现在夜夜不归，只会坐实宇智波千手不和的猜测，任性之前先想想自己的义务。”话一说完，斑就离开。  
  
当夜千手扉间就回到了新房，然后他就失眠了，然后他千手扉间，有史以来第一次迟到了。从家里出来的时候，千手扉间撞见了刚刚起身的斑。  
  
柱间就任火影之后，对外的任务便全由宇智波斑负责了。不过能动用堂堂修罗的任务并不多，斑的空闲时间反而比之前多出不少。  
  
许是刚刚起身的缘故，斑的衣服穿的并不工整，雪白的浴袍只是腰带松松垮垮系着，袒露的胸膛布满青紫的痕迹。  
  
尴尬。那一瞬间，千手扉间困意全失。  
  
倒是斑很自然的道了声早，该干什么就干什么去了，留下想到某些少儿不宜内容的千手扉间一人独自在风中凌乱。  
  
他要好好查查倒是是那些家族不安分，害得他现在要受这份儿罪。


	2. 第二章：静夜

千手柱间认为，如果要从火之国挑选一个最幸福的人，那肯定非他莫属了。  
  
与斑和解，建立村子，顺利告白，虽然现在斑名义上是扉间的丈夫，不过那只是安抚木叶内部不和谐声音的手段而已，待木叶完全稳定下来，斑就可以和扉间解除婚姻状态再和他结婚。虽然现在夜夜抱着斑睡也没差，但自己的恋人和别的人登记在一起的客观认知总是会让柱间不舒服。  
  
“只要木叶安稳下来，我和斑就能名正言顺的在一起了。”抱着这样的想法，千手柱间将他夜晚未曾消耗掉的精力全部发泄在工作上。  
  
和精力四射，活力充沛的千手柱间形成反比的，正是他的弟弟千手扉间。即使强忍着困意，一个个哈欠还是不住的从嘴边冒出。  
  
“需要放松吗？我知道一个好去处。”猿飞佐助将报表放在千手扉间的桌子上。  
  
“嗯？”犯困的人总是反应迟钝。  
  
猿飞佐助划拉自己的下眼睑，“和宇智波斑住一起，你睡不好吧，毕竟••••••”他的话到此为止，戛然而止，但传达他的意思已然足够了。  
  
“谢了，不用。”千手扉间干脆的回绝了以为他是防备着斑精神压力过大才休息不足的猿飞佐助的提议。  
  
不能搬出去也不能宿外，但这不代表千手扉间会坐以待毙。签完手里的最后一份文件，他决定和宇智波斑谈谈。在宇智波斑没有外出执行任务时，想找他并不难，家里、训练场、寿司店、火影楼，他不是正在这些地方，就是正在去这些地方的路上。果然，千手扉间在训练场见到了正在练习体术的宇智波斑。他似乎没有察觉千手扉间的到来，专心致志继续修行。  
  
护额、刘海，高领族服、手套，很宇智波斑的穿着打扮，几乎将全身都包裹起来，仅留小半张脸和一截手腕露在外面。他的每一个招式都有力而不失优美，长发和衣摆随着他的动作飞舞。千手扉间想起从前和宇智波作战时，偶尔对上宇智波斑，会听到他将战斗称为起舞，那时战事还未平息，每日每夜想的就是如何为千手获得更大的利益，如何活下去。斑惯常的口癖于他而言不过是开战和死亡降临前的启示。  
  
“嗖！”  
  
破风声在他耳边炸开，千手扉间这才反应过来，他居然看宇智波斑训练看走神了。  
  
一抬眼，就看见宇智波斑保持着投掷千本的姿势，露在外面的那只写轮眼正一瞬不瞬的盯着他，代表危险的繁复花纹在他眼中不断轮转。那是与刚刚截然不同的危险气势。  
  
宇智波斑正在等他开口。  
  
结盟之后长期对宇智波斑的观察（其实是监视）令他能轻易的从斑的肢体语言中归纳出斑要表达的意思。  
  
“你和大哥办事的时候声音能小点吗？”  
  
斑沉默了半晌才回他，“去和柱间说。”扉间注意到斑说话时微微低头，脸上被刘海遮住的地方更多了，这代表他心情糟糕。  
  
“大哥他••••••”  
  
“扉间，你叫我？”扉间的话还没说完，就听见柱间的声音从背后响起。  
  
斑抢先说：“你弟弟叫你晚上办事的时候声音小点。”头抬高了些，代表心情变好了。  
  
“我？”柱间走到斑身边，“可我记得声音比较大的那个人是斑才对。”  
  
“你睡书房，我肯定一点声音都没有。”  
  
“斑舍得？我还以为斑每天晚上都玩的很开心呢。”说着说着，柱间的手已经不安分得摸到斑的腰上。  
  
看着不远处正在调戏斑的柱间和昂着头和柱间拌嘴的斑，扉间板着脸走远了。  
  
这种程度的打情骂俏，他晚上已经听得够多了。  
  
是夜，千手扉间掏出耳塞，摊开卷轴，反正没得睡，听墙角不如研究忍术。  
  
然而等千手扉间从忍术的海洋中回过神，才发现隔壁极其安静。  
  
“大哥和斑转性了？”千手扉间在心中疑惑。不过不管怎样，他总算能睡个好觉了。  
  
让我们把视角转移到隔壁，宇智波斑仰躺在被褥上，腰被柱间用木遁缠住高高抬起。刚刚发泄过的性器在快感的刺激下半勃，随着身下的撞击小幅度摇晃。柱间掐着斑的大腿根部将它们拉开，使得斑隐秘脆弱的部位完全暴露出来，更好的接受自己的进入。塞进去的润滑剂，自然分泌的肠液以及柱间内射的精液随着柱间进出的动作被打成白色的细小泡沫粘在斑的臀部和柱间的耻毛上。雪白的臀肉在接连不断的拍打下泛出血色，色情淫糜。房间里除了肉体交缠的声音和柱间粗重的喘息，再没有别的声音。  
  
“嗯！”随着柱间的闷哼，他再一次释放在斑体内，精液冲击着斑已然被肏熟的敏感内壁，带着斑一同登上快感的巅峰。  
  
“斑。”情到浓处，柱间松开被他掐出印记的双腿，俯下身去亲吻他的爱人。  
  
不过他还没亲到，就被他“温柔”的恋人一掌拍开了脑袋。他那从快感中找回一丝神志的恋人正用留着泪可怜又可爱就是不可怕的双眼忿忿盯着他。  
  
再次召唤出两条藤蔓缠住斑的双臂，食指与中指滑入斑口中夹弄亵玩他因为被木球压着动弹不得的舌头。“是斑说让我自己想办法，我才出此下策。”  
  
宇智波斑快要被千手柱间这幅得了便宜还卖乖的样子气死了，用力合上双颚试图咬碎木球。怕斑真的来火，不管不顾把自己弄伤，柱间连忙催动查克拉让木球变到可以吐出来的大小。然后他就被斑咬了。  
  
被性爱消耗了大量体力的斑用尽全力也只是在柱间的手指上留下两排不痛不痒浅浅的牙印。  
  
“我想的办法就这么差劲吗？惹得斑生气。”柱间消沉了，不过斑现在可不吃他这一套，他吼道：“你去睡书房不是一样。”  
  
“这怎么一样！”刚刚还装消沉的柱间立即满血复活，“斑在身边却抱不到，我可是会睡不着的。  
  
既然斑不愿意用我的方法，只能自己忍耐喽。”  
  
“什么？”斑还没反应过来，就被柱间用木遁翻了个面，将后背完全袒露。“要是斑忍耐不住叫出来的话，我会惩罚的哦。”说罢，不待斑反抗又插了进去。羞耻与背后敏感的双重作用下，被肏熟的湿热肉穴紧紧包裹着柱间的柱身，紧缩蠕动的肠肉如同一张张小嘴依附吮吸插着它们之间的物件，爽得柱间眼前一白。在柱间心里，能与之比较的，大概只有之前某次他哄骗着斑为他口交的性爱经历。但那次他做的太过，之后斑好几天都无法正常说话和饮食，作为罪魁祸首的柱间也被斑晾了好几天。最后还是柱间再三保证以后绝对不会再做了，这才打消了斑的火气。  
  
身下动作不停的同时，柱间抱起斑，这动作使得斑的后背完全贴合柱间的前胸。柱间可以清晰的感受到贴上的那一刻，斑全身的肌肉都绷紧了，包括那个正容纳着他性器的部位。柱间的下颚轻轻搁在斑的肩膀上，这样他用余光便能看见他的爱人死死咬住下唇忍耐的可爱模样。一直以来深埋在柱间心底的施虐欲缓缓抬头，像之前那次一样，他想看到斑在他的操弄下崩溃流泪却又反抗不能的表情。后入是斑最敏感的体位，这种姿势下斑想要忍耐是绝对不可能的，之后他便可以将他的“惩罚”付诸实践。就让斑再为他口交一次好了，至于之前的承诺，男人在床上说的话怎么能作数呢。  
  
之后的展开果然如柱间的预料，由于背后敏感而无处排解的快感冲破了斑忍耐的限度，接着就是柱间享受的时间了。  
  
“柱间，摸摸我。”双手被束缚的斑向柱间求助，但给予他抚慰的却不是扶着他腰部的那双手。是木遁分身。分身伏在斑的胯间，张嘴将斑的阴茎纳入口中。这太过了，非但没有缓解欲望反而让快感进一步叠加，斑的腹部在柱间分身呼出的热气下不断痉挛，牵扯他的内脏一起搅拌。他好像无助的溺水者，又像被捞上来的一尾鱼，明明周围都是空气，却几乎窒息。他的大脑被高热与欲望搅成浆糊，一切思绪皆离他而去。斑本能的贴近背后的身躯，一遍一遍呻吟他无法理解的字眼，“柱间——”  
  
“我在。”柱间不厌其烦的回应斑的呼唤，他知道这是斑意识融化之后的本能，这个认知让他异常满足。不过这改变不了他接下来的计划，第二个不知何时成型的木遁分身赤裸着站在斑的面前，分身的分身恰好处于斑嘴唇的位置。分身并不着急，硕大的龟头充满耐心的摩擦斑的嘴唇，感到异物的触碰，斑下意识舔了一口。“失算了。”目睹此景的柱间开始嫉妒分身了。分身可没空照顾本体的小情绪，抓住斑呻吟的间隙插入，尽量在斑能承受的限度内抽插。斑试图用舌头把嘴里这个大家伙顶出去，但他早被漫长的性爱消耗了全部的精力，连反抗也成了欲拒还迎的舔吮。杂乱无章的舔弄非但没有起到反抗效果，反而成功激起分身的欲望，分身也不再忍耐，粗长的阴茎整根顶进斑的口中，直顶到咽喉处。喉头反射性收缩，紧紧箍着分身的龟头，导致分身没来及抽出阴茎就射在斑的食道和嘴里。斑下意识吞咽下口中的异物，但柱间的量太大了，溢出的精液顺着斑的嘴角滴在他的腹部。柱间松开扶在斑腰部的一只手，刮起滴落在腹部的精液，塞进斑的口中，斑配合的舔干净柱间手指上的粘稠液体。埋在斑体内的肉棒在这样的视觉刺激下又胀大了几分。  
  
柱间夹着斑口中的软肉，随后手指不断向后探索，一直按到足以引起斑不适的咽喉，生理反应带来的紧迫感，光是用手指都能对其销魂体会一二。  
  
这场性爱一直持续到斑无法再给出任何反应才结束，柱间解除了所有木遁，将把翻过来面对自己。斑一直未能释放的阴茎终于获得了自由，抖动了几下，吐出淅淅沥沥的清液。  
  
柱间心满意足的吻了吻斑发红的眼角，随手给斑裹上床单抱着人去清理。  
  
“大哥？”得到充足睡眠终于能早起的千手扉间一大早就看到柱间抱着昏睡的斑往浴室走。柱间餮足的神情和斑脸上还有头发沾着的不明液体——以扉间常年观察试剂的2.0视力可以清晰看到那些液体新鲜得很十有八九是才弄上去的——不无预示昨夜又是一个爱欲交织的夜晚。  
  
“早啊，扉间。”柱间笑着回应自己的弟弟，“昨晚休息的好吗？”  
  
“挺、挺好的。”  
  
“那就好。你去忙吧，待会儿火影楼见。”说完柱间便抱着斑径直走向浴室。  
  
千手•放弃思考•扉间：“火影楼见。”


End file.
